This invention relates to a "stinger-steered" trailer which is a trailer with a low height mounting such that a supporting horizontal framework is built to the rear of the rear wheel of the tractor. The horizontal support is generally below the center line of the axles of the rear wheels on the tractor. Other vehicle transport systems utilizing head ramp tracks of one type or another but requiring extensive vertical support structure forward of the tractor itself are shown in the following U.S. patents: U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,717, issued on Sept. 12, 1972 to Taylor for "Vehicle Transport"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,865 issued on Sept. 26, 1967 to Stewart for "Vehicle Transport"; U.S. Pat. No. 3,084,970 issued to Day on Apr. 9, 1963, for "Vehicle Carrying Tractor-Trailer"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,767 issued on June 29, 1971 to Stewart for "Vehicle Transport." None of these prior art references shows a head ramp structure or trailer comparable in construction or function to that of the present invention.